


Fireworks

by l4ugh1ngS0ngs (GYPAFY)



Series: Adventures On Earth [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, laughingSongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/l4ugh1ngS0ngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat see fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Homestuck fanfic. Enjoy! I got inspiration from fourth of July fireworks.
> 
> (Edit:) Also! People of ao3! I want to know what you want me to write! Please send suggestions of what John and Karkat (Or any homestuck pairing really, I'm willing to try new things,) should do next! Thanks for Reading!

"What are we even doing here?" Karkat asked. They were at the beach, but it was dark. John usually would drag him here on bright sunny days and try to convince him to go into the water. The answer would continue to be, 'Fuck no,' no matter what time of day.

"It's the fourth of July! Everyone watches fireworks today!" John replied, setting a blanket down on the dark beach's sand. He continued to set up as Karkat looked at him questioningly.

"What the fuck are-"

"Shhhhh! They're about to start!" John exclaimed, grabbing Karkat and pulling him down onto the blanket next to him. Karkat shot him a glare, but John continued smiling and staring expectantly at the sky above.

A few stars dotted the cloudless sky around them. A small breeze made the air cool, but both boys were warmed by each other's body heat. Karkat shoulder was pressed against John's, who was slumping to the side. They were not to high up, but they were on some sort of beach dune.

Karkat started noticing all of these little things. So did John. They both unconsciously shifted closer towards each other, and they both hoped that the other did not see the blush that was surely crossing their cheeks.

"What are we waiting for?" Karkat said, directing his attention away from John's blue, blue eyes, that were still trained on the sky in front of them.

John turned, eyes locking with Karkat's, ever-present smile growing wider on his face, before turning back to the sky. He knew that Karkat would enjoy the fireworks. Karkat was just that kind of person. On the outside, he was kind of grumpy, but really, Karkat could really appreciate a good romcom, or sitting and watching fireworks blossom across the night sky.

Not implying that John was hoping this would end up like a romcom would.  
Of course not…  
(hehehe.)

A quiet whistling sound reached John's ears, signaling the launch of the first firework. Karkat must have heard it to, because he looked around, confused. He looked up just in time to see the burst of green sparks across the night sky, accompanied by a small bang that could be felt by both boys.

Karkat gave a small shriek and backed up. John turned toward him and gave a small chuckle.

"What the grubfucking hell was that!" Karkat exclaimed. Pointing towards the cloud of smoke that was blowing away with the wind. 

"It's a firework. I'm guessing they didn't have those on Alternia?"

Karkat was starting to recover from his shock, but still looked nervous as he moved cautiously back towards the blanket.

"What type of bulgemunching idiot would explode things to look fucking pretty?!" exclaimed Karkat. Two small white fireworks shot up into the sky, and Karkat retreated, looking frantically around. John giggled. Karkat glared.

"Come on Karkat! They're not going to hurt you! They're only so loud because we're like…directly under them," John reasoned. Karkat grumbled, but slowly got back onto the blanket. 

"This is only the beginning!" John said once Karkat was pressed against him. Karkat didn't reply.

Three shimmering red fireworks lit up the sky over them. Karkat tried to push away, but John wrapped his arms around the troll. 

"Let me go fuckass!" Karkat yelled angrily. The random color bursts were scary all right? He had never seen anything like them before and the loud sounds only reminded him of the past.

John giggled. He fucking giggled. This was a serious matter!

"Nope!" John said. A large white firework burst and changed to a shimmering blue as it faded away.

Karkat went rigid. John hugged him tighter. 

"I really don't like these…" Karkat whispered. Bad memories flooded though his mind with each small explosion. The colors reminded him of all of his friends that had died before they could make it to this new world. The cold suddenly felt colder. Even with John's arms around him he felt alone.

There was quiet for a minute. Karkat looked at John hopefully. 

"Can we go?"

"No silly! The finale is the best part!"

Karkat felt sick to his stomach as orange engulfed the black sky. The fireworks…they were….  
Faster.  
Louder.  
Closer.

Bursts of all colors and sizes were all they could see. There were so many. They didn't stop. Karkat's ears hurt. He shrunk into himself more and more as the weight of the past fell on him in each explosion. He couldn't take it.

He finally turned his head away from the fireworks and pushed his face into John's hood, quickly wrapping his hands around the other boy's small torso.

John looked down at the troll desperately clinging to him. 

"Karkat…?" John asked. Karkat looked up. John could easily see the diluted red rimming his eyes.

"You wanna go home?" John asked. He didn't want Karkat to get so scared. He just wanted to show him the fireworks. Karkat nodded.

John made quick work of the blanket while Karkat grabbed his hand and held it like a lifeline. 

They walked down to the car; Karkat's nails digging into his skin with every bang.

When they finally got inside Karkat let out a sigh of relief. But he didn't meet John's eyes. He was ashamed. The human thought of them as only little explosions of color, obviously not connecting them in the same way that Karkat had. But Karkat didn't feel so alone anymore. All of a sudden, John had joined Karkat's little world of self-hatred. But instead of making it all worse, John was a comforting hand. One that he had wanted to hold for a long time.

John noticed that Karkat was feeling self-conscious, and tilted his chin up so their eyes met.

"Karkat," John said, allowing a small smile to cross his face. "It's okay to be scared."

They stared into each other's eyes, both realizing that this was not exactly the, 'no homo' that John had insisted upon saying before he realized his actual feelings for the troll.

John really wanted to kiss Karkat. 

It was Karkat's eyes that made his decision. His black irises had flecks of red in them, complimented with the light red staining parts of his cheeks. But it was the undeniable look of want in Karkat's eyes that convinced John. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. But John wasn't going to wait any longer.

John leaned forward as Karkat did the same. 

It was just a simple kiss, not lasting longer than a few seconds. But it contained all of the sentiment that both boys were aching to show each other.

They pulled away just long enough to confirm that the feelings were mutual. Then they went back to kissing, hungrier this time, but still full of passion.

After a few minutes of making out, an extremely loud bang made the boys pull apart. They looked though the window to see a huge gold glittering burst raining down on the opaque beach.

A rare smile came to Karkat's face.

"Maybe the fireworks weren't such a bad idea."


End file.
